transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Overdone
The earliest version of News Overdone I have, from 2/2/98, was split into different sections - Characters and TPs. This carried into one update. The "newest" version I have, from 5/11/99, closely matches the current format. Before News Overdone was instated, there was an "overdone character concept" object, which I'll see if I have anywhere. --Monzo 04:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Found them! 4/9/1996 Version Overdone OC concepts! :) l over Y'know, when it comes right down to it, the most essential quality to an OC is its uniqueness. OCs, being characters largely unknown anywhere else, need to have their own sort of qualities that set them apart. Also, we have enough OCs running around here like these anyway. :) So, if you want to create one of these, you're going to have to make your application REAL GOOD. * Autobot jets/fliers * Animal-transforming OCs (ESPECIALLY dinosaurs) * Revenging/avenging/loose cannon/gung-ho warrior Autobots * OCs that are weak in ranged combat and strong in melee (esp. ninjabots) * OCs with vaguely defined 'unknown histories' * Altmodes based on Terran myths (e.g., dragons). Thank y'all. :) -Vector Sigma 12/21/1996 Version Character Information Terminal l term This object allows you to view the information systems for Characters on TF2k5 that, due to there rate of change cannot be displayed in the news files. The following is a list of commands for use with this object. List factions Lists all factions Faction Lists all groups in Group Lists all characters in read overdone Gives a list of overdone character ideas etc Read motd Gives a list of all Charstaff MOTD's Check avail Lists all avail characters check efcavail Lists avail EFC's with closing dates for apps where applicable. read overdone <* Overdone concepts *> This is the list of Overdone character stuff, like names, concepts etc. This will be updated if and when it is nessecary. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 1 | Animal-transforming OCs (ESPECIALLY dinosaurs) 2 | Revenging/avenging/loose cannon/gung-ho warrior Autobots 3 | OCs that are weak in ranged combat and strong in melee (esp. ninjabots) 4 | OCs with vaguely defined 'unknown histories' 5 | Altmodes based on Terran myths (e.g., dragons). 6 | Transformers with Multiple Personality Disorders. 7 | Names with: Night, Blade, Dark, Death, Con or Bot in them 8 | Gun transformations 9 | Wanna kill the leader/everybody/be the leader types. 10 | Mercenary Types 11 | Insane characters 2/2/98 Version OVERDONE Several redundant aspects of concepts have really been worn-out or just are undesirable on principle. (If you're really curious why, login and ask a charstaffer or tpstaffer. :) Applications with these concepts will be examined very closely and will most likely be rejected unless there is truly excellent justification. See: news overdone characters news overdone tps news overdone characters OVERDONE CHARACTERS Make your OC an exercise in originality and pour everything you can into its design. You do not want to have a character that is similar to many others already available or considered unoriginal. NAMES - Names containing any of these words: Night, Dark, Death, Blade, Fire, Star, Con, Bot, Razor, Wing, Storm, Wind, Shadow, Back, etc. - Names with a capital in the middle. (eg, SoundWave instead of Soundwave) ALT MODES - Animal-transforming altmodes (ESPECIALLY dinosaurs and felines) - Altmodes based on Terran myths (eg, dragons, unicorns, gryphons) - Guns or cannons - Autobot aircraft (allowable, but only with excellent justification) (continued in news overdone characters2) OVERDONE CHARACTERS2 PERSONAS - Revenging/avenging/loose cannon/gung-ho warrior Autobots - Want-To-Rule-The-Faction/World/Galaxy-Someday types - Personality disorders (including multiple personalities, mood swings, strong tempers, overzealous types, insanity, delusional) - Naively clueless types (esp. bots on Earth) BACKGROUNDS - A faction-change/defection at some time in the past - Joining faction X because faction Y hurt you or someone you love - Vague, undefined, or classified backgrounds - Very young or extremely old (ca. Alpha Trion) characters PROFILES - OCs that are weak in ranged combat and strong in melee (ninjabots) - Infiltration + Stealth/Invisibility/Holograms - Sword/Energy_Sword + Swordsmanship skill OVERDONE TPS * Virus TPs We run these ocassionally as an excuse to depart from the norm, but we get FAR more Virus TP suggestions than we could ever run, and people get tired of them really quickly. More often than not they're simply used as an excuse to act OOC, which leads to... * Insanity TPs As entertaining as it may seem to act completely loopy and unpredictable and generally OOC for your character, it's really not all that fun for everyone else. It gets old fast. For this reason, if you *do* want to do any type of insanity RP with your character, you are REQUIRED to submit a TP application for it, and have a very good reason/background/solution to the whole thing. 8/14/98 Version OVERDONE CHARACTERS Overdone character concepts entail those that have either been represented too heavily on the game or have been found not to work well within the theme of the game once on. An application containing an overdone concept will have diminished chances of approval. NAMES - Names containing meaningless adjective-noun or noun-noun combinations (Firewing, Deathwind, Darkblade, Razorstorm, Shadowstar, Nightblast, Goldstreak, Lightsinger, etc.) - Names with a capital in the middle. (eg, SoundWave instead of Soundwave) ALT MODES - Animal-transforming altmodes (ESPECIALLY dinosaurs and felines) * Exemption: Insecticon OC characters - Altmodes based on Terran myths (eg, dragons, unicorns, gryphons) - Guns or cannons - Non-cycle Junkions - Aircraft/watercraft Autobots * Exemption: Allowed with excellent concept/justification (continued in news overdone characters2) OVERDONE CHARACTERS2 PERSONAS - Revenging/avenging/loose cannon/gung-ho warrior Autobots - Want-To-Rule-The-Faction/World/Galaxy-Someday types - Personality disorders (including multiple personalities, mood swings, strong tempers, overzealous types, insanity, delusional) - Naively clueless types (esp. bots on Earth) - Computer hacking characters BACKGROUNDS - A faction-change/defection at some time in the past - Joining faction X because faction Y hurt you or someone you love - Vague, undefined, or classified backgrounds - Very young or extremely old (ca. Alpha Trion) characters - Quintesson creation/modification/involvement PROFILES - OCs that are weak in ranged combat and strong in melee (ninjabots) - Infiltration + Stealth/Invisibility/Holograms - Sword/Energy_Sword + Swordsmanship skill - Low velocity with no attacks or abilities altmodes 10/16/1998 - News Overdone TP2 added OVERDONE TP2 * Capture/Prisoner-Taking Please do not engage in prisoner-taking RP unless you have a clear plan for how to eventually end it. It's no fun to sit by yourself in the brig, and it's not much fun for the faction leaders and TP staffers who have to figure out how to get you out. Actually, it's a big headache. :) ie, this sort of thing does NOT make for good "spontaneous" RP. Don't do it unless there's some purpose to it, you have a basic idea for how to get free, and PLEASE get staff approval beforehand. 5/11/99 Version OVERDONE CHARACTERS Overdone character concepts entail those that have either been represented too heavily on the game or have been found not to work well within the theme of the game once on. If you search through the OC ranks, you may find some of these concepts on the MUSH. The overdone list is regularly refined and updated, and things overdone -now- might not have been overdone -then-. Sorry. :> These are separated into two categories: parts of concepts that can be approved with an above-average total concept and application, and then things that just won't get on the MUSH no way, no how. :> See NEWS CHARACTERS RARE for things to require above-average apps. See NEWS CHARACTERS REJECT for things that will not get apps approved. CHARACTERS RARE * Non-Insecticon animal altmodes (especially dinosaurs and felines) * Non-cycle Junkion altmodes. (See Transformers: the Movie.) * Overly gung-ho, warmongering, or kill-em-all-let-Primus-sort-em-out OC Autobots. Freedom fighters usually aren't kill freaks. * Overly wild, youthful, and careless OC Autobots. A few Hot Rod types are fine. However, we have way more than a few at current. * "Being evil is wrong!" OC Decepticons. You don't have to be evil to be a Decepticon. But you can't be -against- being evil if you want to last very long in the faction. * Some mild mental disorders are fine as long as they're specific and don't make your character completely insane. Things like manias, phobias, and mild paranoia at most. See NEWS CHARACTERS REJECT for disallowed concepts. CHARACTERS REJECT Please don't put these in your OC apps. You won't get them. :> * Gun/handweapon altmodes * Mythological creature altmodes (dragons, unicorns, griffons, etc) * Characters with close relationships to dead FCs in the past, such as Wheeljack's best friend or Starscream's girlfriend. * Childlike/"cute" Transformer personalites * Insane, psychotic, unreasonable character personalities. No multiple personality disorders, mood swings, delusions, or 'channeling'. * Computer hacking characters * A defection in the background * Quintesson creation/modification/involvement in background * Excessively melee-oriented warriors * Chars with 'experimental armor' intended to get them higher armor stats than normal See NEWS CHARACTERS RARE for concepts allowed with above-average apps.